


Rise and Thrive

by Tsaltyshima



Category: Original Work
Genre: but you can interpret it however you want, it wasn't really anything until I finished, my thought process was about depression, this is just me writing for practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaltyshima/pseuds/Tsaltyshima
Summary: Just some writing practice that turned into a thing.





	Rise and Thrive

Sometimes, life can drop you at the bottom of the ocean with a weight keeping you from getting air. It feels like there is no way to survive, but that is exactly when you need to try your hardest. I learned over the years that not everything you do will be taken well. You can try so hard, yet no one really notices.

It’s hard, but you manage. Day after day, you’re still moving forward. One step in front of the other until you arrive at your destination which you didn’t realize you were heading towards. You walk through that open door and wriggle out from under that crushing weight holding you down. You start to rise to the surface, slowly but surely. People give you a push along the way, a helping hand. You are pushed upwards every time. Closer and closer to air. 

You’re only feet away from the surface now. You can almost reach out and breach the water, but suddenly, you halt. Are you ready for this? It’s been so long since you’ve tasted air, or walked on land. Can you even remember how to do it, or should you just sink back down to the ocean floor where you know what life will hold? No, you’re so close and everyone who has helped you get here are waiting for you on land. You take one more hard kick and then, you’re out.

Your lungs, which have been starved, fill with fresh air. You’re lightheaded from the unexpected amounts of oxygen, but you look around and…it’s beautiful. The sun is rising and the water is sparkling and the smiles of your friends and family are just as bright. You made it. You’ve learned how to swim.


End file.
